


Starboy

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I suck at tagging shit, M/M, Marauders, Quidditch, i guess some bad language?, let me repeat - wolfstar, my literal actual sons, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: A literal gay-ass mess of 6th year wolfstar.





	Starboy

It was the start of their 6th year, and Remus had decided to take up painting. 

 

Sirius decided within the week that this was an absolutely unacceptable hobby. Because how dare he look so god-damn  _ cute _ , asking if there was paint on his face, with a splatter of green and blue dotted between his freckles. 

 

Speaking of which, who allowed Remus to suddenly get freckles over the summer? Because Sirius wasn’t ok with it. At all. 

 

Of course, out loud, he was nothing but enthusiastic about his best friend’s new hobby. What other choice did he have, when it made Remus so fucking happy? 

 

With a sigh, Sirius set down his transfiguration homework. It wasn’t due for another few days, and he couldn’t focus, not with James playing exploding snap so close to his left ear. With a playful glare at his friend, Sirius shoved his stuff into his bag and made for the steps, his only intention taking a nap before dinner. 

 

He swung open the door to the dormitory, already calling a greeting to Remus, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

The canvas was facing away from him, which meant Remus was facing him. He looked up, smiling, with a smudge of blue-black paint across his left eyebrow. Sirius felt some small part of his self-control melt. 

 

And then Remus stood up, shirtless, and Sirius almost cried. 

 

Was he  _ trying  _ to make Sirius throw himself off the astronomy tower?

 

“Hey, Pads.” 

 

The only thing Sirius could think to say was, “Remus, where the hell is your shirt?”

 

“Oh well, I didn’t want to get paint on it.” He gestured to a cream-colored sweater, laying across the foot of his bed. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

 

“That’s my sweater,” he answered dumbly. Why was Remus wearing his clothes? And why was that so fucking hot?

 

Remus just grinned at him, a little sheepish, a little guilty, and a whole lot trouble making. Sirius dropped his bag at the door, turned, and was down the stairs before the door could slam shut in his wake. 

 

After him, Remus shouted, “Sirius?”

 

James glanced up as he stormed through the common room. “Sirius, you ok?”

 

Sirius just shook his head, still walking. “Remus. Fucking. Lupin.” 

 

Before anyone could ask what the bloody hell that meant, he was out the portrait hole and gone. 

 

He didn’t return in time for dinner.

 

*

 

It was late - long after midnight - when Sirius crept back through the portrait hole that night. James, ever the mother hen, was sitting in an armchair near the fire, waiting for him. He’d given up on pretending to do homework hours ago, instead, he was reading some muggle novel Lily had lent to Remus weeks ago. 

 

“Hey, Padfoot.” 

 

He sighed. “Why are you still up?”

 

“Waiting for you. What happened?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

James nodded wisely. “I saved you some dinner.” 

 

With a wolfish grin, Sirius sank into the chair next to him, ripping into a roll. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

 

After a moment of quiet, James repeated his question. 

 

“Remus happened.”

 

“The hell does that mean, Sirius?”

 

“Remus fucking happened, with his paint on his face and his  _ wearing my sweater _ and his stupid face and his stupid not wearing a shirt and his stupid smile.”

 

“Uhh… Padfoot? Do you fancy Remus?”

 

“Depends, James, do you fancy Lily Evans?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “You still have to ask that?”

 

Sirius nearly screamed in frustration, hiding his face in his hands as he groaned. “No, James, I don’t  _ fancy Remus Lupin.  _ I’m in fucking love with him. And he’s so fucking  **oblivious** .”

 

James was struggling to keep a straight face. Sirius being an absolute mess of a bisexual wasn’t new. Him being in love with Remus was new. “The good news in that he’s gay, Pads.”

 

Somehow, that didn’t have the comforting effect James had intended. Sirius just chuckled sarcastically. “Yeah, great,” was all he offered. Without another word, he disappeared upstairs.

 

James sat there, alone apart from the fire and the half-eaten plate of food, for nearly a half hour. He couldn’t remember the last time Sirius hadn’t finished his food. Groaning softly, he stood up. 

 

This was a bloody mess. 

 

***

 

“James?”

 

“What’s up, Moony?”

 

They were sprawled across the best couch in the common room, James’ feet in his lap as they both tried desperately to finish the Transfiguration essay that was due first thing the next morning. James, for all intents and purposes, had reached the 12 inches McGonagall wanted and insisted he wasn’t done yet. His essay was well over 18 inches now. Remus, on the other hand, had filled 10 inches with enormous handwriting. He couldn’t focus. 

 

It had been three days since Sirius had missed dinner, and he had been making excuses to leave the room every time Remus so much as said hello to him since. 

 

He said as much to James. “Why won’t he talk to me?”

 

James ran a hand through his hair, as was his habit. Remus sighed internally. Stalling for time was never his friend’s style in a conversation, making that a bad sign. 

 

“Moony, you gotta understand, he’s really stressed. I’m sure he’ll come around soon, mate. What happened, anyway?”

 

“I don’t know! I was painting, and I was wearing his sweater, so I just took it off so I couldn’t get paint on it.” This was a smart move, Remus had thought, since most of his clothes had paint on them somewhere by now. “And stood up to say hi to him, because I wanted to show him what I was working on, and he just ran.”

 

“You were wearing his sweater?”

 

“Not at that point.”

 

His voice was almost disappointed when he said, “Remus.”

 

“What? What the hell does it matter, Prongs?”

 

James just shook his head. “He has to tell you that himself.” 

 

It was late, and they were some of the last people in the common room. They worked in silence for a while longer, Remus still puzzling out James’ words, and muttering goodnights as the remaining Gryffindors found their way to their beds. After a long while, a familiar mop of black hair appeared over the railing. “James? That you?”

 

“Hi, Padfoot. What’s up?”

 

“You finish your transfiguration yet?”

 

Remus and James exchanged a look. “No, we’re not done yet.” 

 

“Hi, Sirius,” Remus added. 

 

“I’m done the charms when you want to copy it,” Sirius called back. 

 

“Sirius?” Remus’ voice was quiet, hesitant. 

 

“Goodnight, James,” was the only response from the silhouette, before Sirius retreated back to their room. 

 

Remus sighed. “See?”

 

James just shrugged. “I don’t see much a problem.”

 

“He won’t talk to me!”

 

“Well, that’s fair enough, I guess.” 

 

He scrubbed a hand down his face, his frustration clear. “What the hell am I going to do?”

 

“Give him time, Remus.” 

 

“I don't want to!” He sighed again. “Goodnight, James.” 

 

James swung his legs aside to let Remus up. “Night, Moony.”

 

He lifted a hand in a wave as he turned to the stairs. Easing open the door, he could tell Peter was fast asleep. Good. Sirius, he knew even before he opened the door, wasn’t. 

 

Pausing at the end of his bed, Remus called, “Sirius?”

 

He looked up from his book, the moonlight streaming through the window lighting his hair silver. The full moon had just passed a week ago, and it was still too close to full for Remus to be comfortable in the moon’s gaze. Without saying anything, Sirius flicked his wand casually at the shutters, closing them, and lit a small candle. 

 

It was darker in the room now, but Remus let out a long breath. “Thank you.”

 

“Course, Re.” His voice was thick, almost resigned, but it didn’t stop Remus from grinning. 

 

“Are we speaking again?”

 

Sirius set down his book. “It’s late.” 

 

Remus sighed. “Sirius…”

 

He looked up for the first time then, and all the air left Remus’ lungs. He looked so sad and so stupidly, perfectly beautiful. “Goodnight, Remus.” 

 

Remus blinked, closing his eyes for the half second it took him to take a deep breath. “Of course. Goodnight, Sirius.” 

 

He lay down, and a moment later, Sirius’ candle went out. In the dark, they lay, neither one willing to speak, and neither one able to sleep. 

 

***

 

In the morning, Sirius seemed to be pretending once again that Remus didn’t exist. But Remus was done with whatever game this was. 

 

As he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Sirius stood abruptly, turning to go. Remus followed him to the dormitory, following Sirius up to their room, where Sirius noticed him and turned around to leave again. 

 

Remus blocked the door. 

 

“You can’t ignore me forever, Padfoot.” 

 

“You sound like James when you call me that.” 

 

“You haven’t spoken to me in nearly four days, and the first thing you say is ‘you sound like James’?”

 

Sirius sighed, sinking down onto a deep stone window ledge. “I’m sorry, Re.” 

 

Four days of anger and frustration and longing rolled through him. “What did I do?”

 

“I…”

 

Remus snapped, “Sirius! What the hell did I do?”

 

He turned to look out the window, his voice rising in his frustration. “Nothing! You didn’t do anything.” 

 

Remus sat on the other end of the windowsill. He spoke in a nearly painfully quiet voice as he asked, “Then why are you ignoring me?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“That, Sirius Black, is a lie.” 

 

He laughed softly, finally turning to face Remus. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” 

 

“You know, I was so excited that it was you coming into the room because I wanted to show you what I was painting.” 

 

“You did?”

 

Remus nodded. He didn’t quite understand what had happened, but between Sirius’ behavior and what Prongs had told him, he had the beginning of an idea. It terrified him. “Want to see?”

 

Sirius nodded. 

 

With a smile that he couldn’t quite contain, Remus stood up, fetching the canvas from the corner it was propped up in, facing the wall. He always did this, hiding the piece as well as he could until it was finished. 

 

This one wasn’t finished yet, Sirius could tell. The edges were still rough, and the colors weren’t blended to his standard yet, but it was still so perfect. Remus leaned it against the foot of James’ bed and rejoined Sirius on the window ledge. 

 

“Remus… it’s amazing.”

 

Looking back at them was Sirius, leaning against the low wall that ringed the top of the astronomy tower. The same oversized cream sweater was draped over him, slipping from one shoulder the way it sometimes did, the sleeves covering his hands. One hand was running through his hair, and he was staring up at the stars above his head, smiling. 

 

The most amazing part of it, though, was the silver stars splashed across the sky, and across his face and shoulders, the constellation on his tan skin, matching the ones in the midnight sky above him, mimicking his posture. His one eye was the same impossible silver. 

 

“I think I’m going to call it ‘Starboy’,” Remus told him. 

 

“That’s me. My stars.”

 

“Yeah. It is.” 

 

Sirius turned to look at him, placing his hand over Remus’ on the stone ledge. “I love it.”  _ I love you _ , he almost added.

 

Remus glanced down at their hands but didn’t move away. “Are we ok now, Sirius?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For?”

 

“Being an idiot?”

 

“You’re always an idiot. It’s an endearing trait, really.” But even as he smiled, he knew something was still wrong. 

 

Sirius wasn’t willing to share, though. He just stood up, taking his warmth and his hand with him. “We’re gonna be late for McGonagall.” 

 

Remus nodded, stowing the painting. A patch of wet silver paint stained his fingers as he set the canvas down. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his short hair. 

 

Sirius smiled. “You got a little silver paint there, Re.” 

 

“What?” He turned to a mirror. “Oh. Damn.” 

 

“It’s ok. It’s cute.” 

 

Before Remus could answer, could find words to answer  _ with _ , Sirius had flushed red and practically ran for the door. 

 

All Remus could say was, “Shit.”

 

On the stairs, halfway to the common room, Sirius muttered the same curse under his breath.

 

And just when they had been making so much progress, too. 

 

*

 

Remus had wandered into class just as the bell sounded, his bag thrown over one shoulder, Sirius’ over the other. In his rush, Sirius had left it behind. He simply nodded his thanks as Remus sunk into the seat beside James. 

 

_ It’s cute _ , Sirius had said. Not that Remus was cute. Nothing was wrong, really. Still, he couldn’t focus through the class, nor any of the classes after. 

 

But after dinner, he didn’t have too much time to dwell on it. Tonight was the first quidditch match of the season, and Gryffindor was expected to crush the Hufflepuff team. With James and Sirius on the team, they were practically guaranteed the win. People had been planning the victory party for nearly a week.

 

James caught the snitch within a half hour, and, grinning, landed, running towards the Gryffindor stands with his fist in the air. The whole damn house was there, shouting and cheering. 

 

Remus grinned, too, letting himself be tugged into a hug by James, trying to ignore how much it hurt that Sirius seemed to hug every single person around him, ignoring him entirely. 

 

He hung behind as his friends were half carried into the castle, knowing full well that Peter would be somewhere within three feet of the victorious seeker. He also knew James would be too busy trying to catch Lily’s eye to notice his absence. Remus took his time walking back to the castle, not quite ready to face the surely packed common room. 

 

When he crawled through the portrait hole, his plan was to quietly make his way to the stairs and disappear to his dormitory with a book. 

 

It did not go according to plan. Instead, almost as soon as he was in the common room, Sirius nearly slammed him into a wall. 

 

“Remus! I was about to go look for you!”

 

“Oh, you’re talking to me again.” Still a little hurt, still confused, and still scared out of his mind by what he thought he figured out, Remus’s voice was colder than it was meant to be. 

 

Sirius frowned. “What’s wrong, Moony?”

 

“Nothing. Go enjoy your party, Sirius.” 

 

Sirius was not going to let this go, apparently. He slung an arm over Remus’s shoulders, steering them towards a relatively quiet corner. “Aren’t you proud of me?”

 

“What? Oh, of course. You played well, Padfoot.” 

 

“Mmmhmm. You’re grumpy, Moon. What’s wrong with my favorite werewolf?”

 

“I’m the only werewolf you’re friends with, Sirius.” 

 

“Technicalities.” 

 

Remus sighed. 

 

“Seriously, Re. I hate it when you’re upset, even though it seems like its always my fault recently.” 

 

“Sirius…” 

 

But he didn’t seem to hear Remus’s protests. “I mean, it’s not your fault I can’t just deal, you know? But you’re so goddamn gorgeous, all the fucking time, and I can’t help it, Re. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Can’t help what, Sirius?”

 

He just looked at Remus for a long moment, seeming to weigh his options, before answering, quietly, “Being in love with you.” 

 

Everything in Remus’ brain short-circuited at that moment. “How drunk are you, Sirius?”

 

“To tell you this? I have no idea.” 

 

Remus nodded. “Ok. Well, if you still remember this when you’re sober, we can talk. Ok?”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Grinned, as he asked, “Does that mean…?”   
  


Remus kissed him, gently, on the cheek. He turned bright pink as he did. “We’ll see, starboy.” 

 

Before Sirius could say another word, he was gone. 

 

*

 

It took Sirius almost an hour to find him. “James! Prongs! Prongs!!!!”

 

James turned, the next joke he was planning to tell still on his lips. “What, Sirius? Why are you shouting?”

 

Sirius grabbed him by the wrist dragging him out the portrait hole, and a full hallway away before he spoke. 

 

“Mate, what in the hell is going on?”

 

Sirius said nothing for a second as if trying to find the words, and then they came tumbling out all in a rush. “Remus kissed me.” 

 

“What??”

 

“I told him I was drunk and that I’m in love with him and he kissed me and he told me that we could talk about it if I remembered it tomorrow.” 

 

“Are you?”   
  


“Drunk? No.” 

 

“Sirius!”

 

“I needed an excuse!!”

 

“Merlin’s balls, Padfoot. What the hell are you doing here, then? Go fucking find him!”

 

“I… I can’t.” 

 

“Why not?”   
  


“I’m scared, James. What if he only kissed me because he thought I wouldn’t remember? What if he doesn’t really like me?”

 

James sighed, shooting a long-suffering look to the ceiling. “Go find him!” 

 

“Do you have the map?”

 

“Why would I have the map?” 

 

Sirius nodded, conceding the point. “Fair enough. Where is it?”

 

“Under your bed, I think.” 

 

Sirius shook his head, already pulling his wand out. A quick  _ accio _ later, and the folded parchment lay in his hand. He frowned. 

 

“Why the hell is he by the lake? It’s freezing out there.” 

 

James shrugged. “Why does Lupin do anything?”

 

*

 

“I brought you a jacket.”

 

“Sirius?”

 

“Hi.”

 

Remus offered a small smile as he took the jacket. “This is your jacket.”

 

Sirius glanced down at the leather in his hands. “That it is. I left in a hurry. The thought counts though, right?”

 

Remus smiled, truly smiled, now, shrugging the jacket over his shoulders. “Definitely.” 

 

Sirius sat down next to him, stretching out his legs. “I have a confession to make.”

 

He turned, glancing up at Sirius. “Oh?”

 

“I’m not drunk. At all.” 

 

Remus frowned. “Why would you lie?”

 

“So I had something to blame it on when you inevitably rejected me?” 

 

“So, you know exactly what you said.”

 

Sirius nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

“Is that why you wouldn’t talk to me this week?”

 

Sirius bit his lip and looked away. “Shit, Remus. Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

 

He blushed. 

 

So did Sirius, even as he kept talking. “You can’t just wander around shirtless and expect me to not freak out.” 

 

“I wasn’t wandering!” 

 

Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Whatever you say.” 

 

Remus sighed, but it was a happy sort of sigh. They sat for a moment, watching the sun as it began to set. 

 

“Are we going to talk about this?” 

 

“What?”

 

“This. Us. Whatever the hell just happened. The fact that you kissed me. The part where I called you hot. Any of this. ” 

 

“Sirius…” 

 

“Please, Re.” 

 

Remus nodded, slowly, and only once. “Ok.”

 

“Ok.” 

 

Remus took a deep breath. “For the record, I’ve fancied you since the beginning of fourth year.” 

 

“Didn’t you date that Hufflepuff boy in fourth year?”

 

“A regrettable choice, but yeah.” 

 

“It hit me the summer before this one. I was staying at James’ and you showed up for the last few weeks and you hugged me and I never wanted to let go again.”

 

Remus smiled, moving his hand into the grassy space between them. Sirius, after a moment, took it, weaving their fingers together. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Remus looked up, startled. “What?”

 

Sirius smiled as he asked again. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Remus let go of his hand then, and for an awful second, Sirius thought he would leave. But instead, he reached up, tucking a single strand of inky black hair behind Sirius’ ear. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Sirius smiled again, a wider smile this time, and slid a hand into Remus’ hair, which still had a streak of silver paint in it. Slowly, he leaned forward, giving him time to back away. Instead, Remus leaned in, matching Sirius’ smile. 

 

It wasn’t the perfect first kiss, but it was still the best first kiss Remus had ever had. Maybe just because it was Sirius, it felt perfect and magic and right. Sirius pulled him a little closer, wrapping an arm around his back, and Remus smiled into the kiss. 

 

*

 

It was much later, and nearly dark, when they finally wandered back to the castle, hand in hand. 

 

“McGonagall will literally kill us if she sees us.”

 

“I’m more worried about Finch and his bitchy new cat.” 

 

“You’re a giant wolf once a month. Remind me to loose the cat in the woods next full moon.” 

 

“You’re awful.” 

 

Sirius grinned. “I know.”

 

When they reached the Fat Lady, Sirius released Remus’ hand, gesturing him on ahead. Remus rolled his eyes as he complied. Half their house was still in the common room, laughing and shouting. Quietly Remus made his way towards the stairs, skirting three separate couples tangled together on couches. To his surprise, James was kissing some girl - he couldn’t tell who - in a corner. 

 

“That’s not Lily,” Sirius remarked from beside him. 

 

“No, it most certainly is not. Look.” Remus pointed to the fire, where Lily was sitting, glaring at the flames, and occasionally at the, entirely oblivious, couple in the corner.  

 

Sirius stifled a laugh. “Well, that answers that question.” 

 

Remus nodded. Looking around, all of their roommates were scattered around the common room. “I think I’m going to head upstairs.” 

 

Sirius smiled. “I think I’m going to go with you.”

 

“Sirius…”

 

“Calm down, Re. No one’s up there, and you can’t blame me, can you?”

 

He smiled at that. “No, I don’t suppose I can.” 

 

***

 

It had been two weeks, and keeping it a secret was killing Sirius. 

 

“Can we tell them? Please?”

 

They were laying in Sirius’ bed. Sirius had an arm thrown around Remus, who was reading, curled into Sirius’ side. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at Quidditch practice?” 

 

Sirius looked out the window, noticing the red-clad figures on the pitch. “Oh well.” 

 

Remus elbowed him. “They’ll kick you from the team. That’s the third time this week.” 

 

“I’ll just tell James I overslept again.” 

 

“Love, it’s three in the afternoon.” 

 

Sirius frowned. “James would never kick me from the team. He loves me with all his heart and soul.” 

 

Remus muttered something that Sirius couldn’t quite hear. 

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

“I said, he should save his love for Lily.” 

 

Sirius laughed. “Or what, Re?”

 

“He’s friends with a werewolf. It would be so unfortunate if an accident were to occur.” 

 

“Remus! You’re terrible.” 

 

He smiled. “And you’re mine.” 

 

Sirius kissed his forehead. “Damn right, I am. But seriously, Re.” 

 

“Do you want to? Your brother…”

 

“I no longer care. Fuck my parents, honestly.” 

 

“Sirius…”

 

“Should I care? Probably. Do I? Not at all. Remus, I want to tell everyone.” 

 

“Soon, love. Can we just… just get through this moon first?”

 

Sirius frowned. “Of course. Is it bad?”

 

Remus nodded. “It’s still the new moon, but...”

 

“It’s been the first quarter for three days, Remus.” 

 

“Why do you know that?”

 

“I have to keep an eye on my werewolf.” Sirius seemed genuinely confused as to why he wouldn’t track the moon. 

 

“So, two weeks?”

 

Sirius nodded. “As long as you need, Re.” 

 

Remus hummed, leaning further into Sirius. “Thank you starboy.” 

 

“Starboy?”

 

“Because Sirius is the brightest star? Is that dumb?”

 

A huge smile spread slowly across his face. “No, Remus. I love it.” 

 

***

 

They got through the moon, and Sirius cried, just a little, when he was finally back in his body again, because he had had to hurt Remus, had had to bite him, tackle him, claw at him, to keep him safe. James saw but said nothing. Accepted a half-assed excuse and the wickedly nasty scratch down his leg as enough reason. Sirius knew he didn’t believe him, though. 

 

It was the weekend after the full moon, and, at Sirius’ insistence, they were all in Hogsmeade, the four of them jammed into a single booth by the window.

 

Remus, claiming a need for fresh air, excused himself from the table. Sirius frowned as he went. This had been a bad transformation for all of them, and Remus still wasn’t acting himself. 

 

James had spotted Lily, who seemed more annoyed with him than usual lately, and took off with half an excuse, Wormy trailing him like it was his job. Sirius grinned encouragement at his friend’s retreating back, relaxing in the warm fall sunlight. 

 

A Ravenclaw sixth year who he knew from a few classes the year before, but had never spoken to, arrived in his peripheral vision, hovering a few feet from the table. 

 

“Sirius?”

 

He glanced up at her. “Hm?”

 

“Hi. I was wondering if, erm, if you would like to…” 

 

Dear god, was she really going to do this? Sirius sighed internally. Distantly he noted the door opening again, and a gaggle of third-years appeared, giggling loudly. “If I would like to…” he prompted, rolling his hand through the air to cue her on. 

 

“If you would like to go out with me sometime? It doesn’t have to be this weekend, if you’re busy, I just think you’re rather attractive and clearly brilliant and I’d love to…” 

 

The end of her sentence disappeared as Remus seemed to apparate behind her, clearing his throat loudly. Sirius beamed - he hadn’t noticed Remus come back in. 

 

“I think he’s going to have to politely decline,” Remus drawled, a small grin of his own in place. 

 

The Ravenclaw turned. “Who the hell are you to say?”

 

Sirius stood, then, but stayed by the table, content to watch this. 

 

Remus laughed, truly laughed, at that. “His boyfriend.” 

 

The Ravenclaw looked like she was going to yell or possibly cry, but before she could decide, Remus strolled over and kissed Sirius, hard, on the mouth. Sirius laughed, then, returning his kiss. Remus’ arms wrapped possessively around him before they broke apart.  

 

He slid back into the booth, Remus now under his arm. “Sorry, love, I’m going to have to refuse your generous offer. My weekends are booked.” 

 

She turned on her heel and stalked away. 

 

“She was quite cute, you know,” Remus said casually, reaching for Sirius’ butterbeer. 

 

“You’re gay. What the hell do you know?” 

 

He laughed as Sirius kissed him on the cheek. “Fair enough.” 

 

James slid into the seat across from them. “How long?” 

 

Peter was at his side, copying his movement almost exactly. 

 

Sirius glanced to Remus to confirm. “Three weeks?”

 

Remus shrugged, shaking his head a little. “More like four.”

 

“Bastards!” James grinned, though. Before he could say anything else, Lily strolled up to their table, smiling down at Remus. 

 

“It’s about damn time.” 

 

James looked scandalized. “You knew?”

 

“Half of Hogwarts knew, except, apparently, that poor Ravenclaw. It was painfully obvious. Speaking of which, Sirius, your brother owes me twenty Galleons.” 

 

“You owe me half of that for being a bitch about this for two years,” Remus chimed in. 

 

She nodded. “Fair enough.” 

 

Sirius laughed. “James, mate, you might want to pick your jaw up off the table.” 

 

He rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about how _ his two best friends are lying, awful, human beings.  _

 

Sirius couldn’t make himself care. Because he was in Hogsmeade with his friends, and his charms homework was done for once, and most importantly, he was hand in hand with Remus. And really, nothing could get better than that. 

 

Leaning over so James couldn’t hear him - he thought he might explode already - Sirius whispered, “You know, Re, that possessive boyfriend thing is hot as hell.” 

 

The only answer he got was a low laugh from Remus, followed by a noise of disgust from James when he leaned over to kiss Remus again. 

 

“I know you’re out now, and I’m bloody happy for both of you, but could you not do that right in front of me, please?”

 

Remus shrugged, leaning into Sirius’ shoulder. “Like you’re so subtle, Prongs?” 

 

Sirius laughed. “For the record, he is a  _ truly  _ excellent kisser.” 

 

Remus flushed, Peter looked away, laughing, and James just groaned again.

 

And in that perfect afternoon, not one of them thought their lives would ever be anything other than this - a blissful, peaceful, happily ever after. 

 

~THE END~

 


End file.
